


decadent revelations

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, ao3 tags meme, implied previous dubcon, softcore werewolf facefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer has the 24th circled in red sharpie and highlighted in pink on their home calendar. Every time Kali sees it she shakes her head at the ridiculousness of it- of how far her concept of a heat has evolved over the years- and can’t help but smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	decadent revelations

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/125575279650/honestly-kalifer-softcore-werewolf-facefucking)

Jennifer has the 24th circled in red sharpie and highlighted in pink on their home calendar. Every time Kali sees it she shakes her head at the ridiculousness of it- of how far her concept of a heat has evolved over the years- and can’t help but smile. Long gone are the days of being a lonely beta sitting in her shower for hours on end alternating between freezing and scalding water. And she barely thinks back to being a fresh alpha with a mate that simply put up with her time. No, now she has a deeper lover- and Jennifer  _likes_  this side of her.  
  


Back when Jennifer was still Julia, Kali’s heats didn’t scare her exactly, but they were a sharp reminder of the potential darkness Kali carried inside her. (Julia had truly made a poor emissary, she should’ve identified her own potential long before death tried to take her.) She had rode Kali’s heats out, worse for wear physically, but never emotionally, and they cuddled for hours on end after.

Jennifer doesn’t miss that relationship the slightest bit. She looks back at their younger selves with pity and derision, they had squandered so much time and power back then. Idealistic little packmates.

On the twenty-fourth’s eve, she lays in bed with Kali, eyes drifting shut. Kali’s already throwing off even more heat than normal, and they don’t bother with any blankets tonight.

Kali still asks, bless her, every night before. “You sure you want to? I hear there might be some rare strains of wolfsbane at the auctions tomorrow.”

Jennifer snorts into her shoulder. “I already have them, and I want to.” Jennifer snuggles in closer, basking in her warmth, “Besides I can always spell you out if I change my mind.”

“Good thing we don’t have any neighbors,” Kali murmurs, and Jennifer slips into dreams of them living in suburban hell. (Somehow the Argents live next door, and one of them keeps trying to seduce Kali away from her- which  _rude_  subconscious.)

Jennifer wakes to delicate kisses on her neck, and Kali’s fingers threading through her hair. Nothing brings out Kali’s softness like a biological function intended to squash it, or at least push her to the opposite side of things. Jennifer doesn’t bother really waking up for a few more minutes, caught in the perfection of being not quite awake with everything feeling delightful. As though the universe takes offense at her thought, her leg suddenly cramps up for absolutely no reason.

“Ugh,” she groans, fully awake, and Kali sits up sharply, no longer touching her.

“What’s wrong?”

Jennifer squeezes her thigh, but the ache doesn’t budge. “Just a cramp, gimme a sec-”

Kali’s fingers hover closer, tentatively. “Can I take it?”

“I- yes, please.”

Kali’s hand gently touches down against her thigh, and she watches the slim black lines fade into her forearm. Logically she knows that Kali has done this for her before, will probably do it again, but every time is a decadent revelation. (Besides her face, she can’t recall the last time she healed herself.)

Jennifer only realizes she’s spaced out when Kali says, “You sure you’re okay?”

“Mhmm,” Jennifer says, stretching her arms up above her head. “You should kiss me, y'know if you want of course, I’d  _never_  imply-”

Kali kisses the rest of what’s sure to be a long monologue about Kali vs. her wolf off of Jennifer’s lips. She tastes overly sweet like Kali always does in her heats, easy to over indulge on. Worse it tends to mean easy to overwhelm as well. Jennifer breaks their kiss, pulling her own nightshirt off- a small wind is all the hint she needs to know that Kali’s naked now as well.

Kali kisses her neck again, far more passionately than before, little nips and sucks teasing her skin. “You’re totally sure?” Kali asks again, hands hovering by Jennifer’s breasts.

“ _Yes_. In fact, I’d like nothing more than for you to sit on my face.”

Kali’s lips freeze on her neck, and then she scrambles up, “Re-”

“ _Yes_  Kali.”

Jennifer grabs the back of Kali’s thighs, pulling her in, and Kali happily follows, sinking her knees into the mattress and her hands grasp the headboard. Now that she has Kali where she wants her, Jennifer takes her sweet time. Her hands flit about Kali’s thighs, and brush up to her belly and the lower swells of her breasts. She noses at Kali’s vulva, smirks up when the woman shivers. Sliding her hands down, back to Kali’s thighs for immediate use, Jennifer rubs her thumbs up and down her outer labia, eyes on Kali’s face. She tries not to rock her hips, bites her lip instead, sinks her claws into the headboard. Her eyes flash red, and Jennifer supposes she’s teased long enough when there’s already wetness beading down her legs.

She just rubs for a little longer though, waiting until Kali’s eyes have shut. And the moment they do, Jennifer’s thumbs hold her labia still instead, and her mouth attacks. She licks up, tongue pointed and flicking over her clit; licks down, wide and sweeping, pressing up against her opening, but not slipping in. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kali breathes, thighs trembling. “You’re so go-od.”

Jennifer appreciates the praise, but she’d rather have Kali unable to string words together. She pulls back, getting her head comfortable on the pillows, middle finger stroking through Kali’s drenched folds. “Sit please.”

Kali obeys, careful not to put too much weight on her, but it’s enough. Pressure, warmth, wetness, all surround her, and Jennifer loves it, wants to be even more smothered. She licks up, and her hands grip Kali’s ass, encouraging her to move. Kali rocks up and down her face, sliding more and more as she gets closer to orgasming and Jennifer’s face is completely soaked, all of her senses full of Kali. It’s perfect.

Kali clenches around her tongue, movements slowing, and Jennifer licks up faster, until it’s too sensitive and Kali slides down next to her, temporarily sated.

“Mmm, you’re amazing,” Kali murmurs, moving forward to lick Jennifer’s mouth, chin, and cheeks clean. Jennifer tries not to giggle or squirm at the sensation, love pounding through their bond.  

“Good as new,” Kali says, with one last swipe of her thumb over Jennifer’s lips. “Anything else you’d like?”

Jennifer laughs lowly, and plucks up her hand, kissing it. “I wanna feel all this in me.”

And Kali swallows, hesitates at that. They hadn’t done any fisting before, her claws were difficult to manage on a good day, and especially  _now_  in her heat-

“I trust you,” Jennifer says, “we can wait if you want. I’m good with anything.”

Kali doesn’t deserve that trust, fuck, neither of them do, and she’s not in the right place to try and sort it out. Doesn’t want dark intrusive thoughts during the time they’re supposed to be closest. 

“Yeah, next time, maybe.”


End file.
